Tears
by Park Changyi
Summary: Tao meneteskan air mata melihat namjachingunya bercumbu dengan sahabatnya sendiri/ YAOI / KrisTao / oneshoot / RnR please!


Disclaimer : God & Themself

Genre : Romance & Drama

Cast : KrisTao

Warning : OOC, Typo, Abal, YAOI,Oneshoot, etc...

Dont Like Dont Read!

No Siders!

.

.

.

"**Tears"**

**Changyi**

**Present**

Tao menatap datar namja di depannya.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Tao dingin.

Sehun terpaku melihat Tao yang tak seperti biasanya. Tao yang dulu polos, manis dan lucu kini telah lenyap. Hanya tersisa Tao yang datar dan dingin padanya.

"Jika kau hanya ingin memandangku, aku tak punya waktu untukmu." Ucap Tao dingin yang berlalu meninggalkan Sehun yang masih membatu di tempatnya.

'_Saat seseorang tersakiti hatinya, meski ia mencintai orang yang menyakitinya, namun naif jika dirinya berkata "Aku baik-baik saja", "Aku tak apa", karena dalam kenyataannya setiap orang yang tersakiti akan membalas dengan menyakiti orang tsb.'_

.

.

.

Tao meneteskan airmatanya saat melihat Sehun bercumbu dengan Luhan sang sahabat. Ia tak menyangka jika kedua orang ia sayangi mengkhianatinya. Hatinya hancur melihat kenyataan yang ada.

Ia memang sempat curiga melihat gelagat Sehun dan Luhan. Namun ia berusaha berpikir positif selama ini, tetapi kini ia sudah melihat sendiri.

Bohong jika ia bilang dirinya tak marah.

Bohong jika ia bilang dirinya baik-baik saja.

Bohong jika ia bilang ia tak terluka.

Hatinya sangat teluka atas pengkhianatan kedua orang itu.

"Aku tak akan terluka seperti sekarang jika selingkuhanmu bukan seseorang yang bahkan sudah ku anggap saudaraku sendiri, Oh Sehun."

Deg

Bohong jika ia bilang tidak membenci kedua sosok itu sekarang.

Ia merasakan semua itu. Ia benci pada dirinya sendiri yang begitu bodoh untuk tak menyadari semuanya.

"Hiks."

"Ta-tao?" ucap Sehun sambil bangun dari tempatnya. Ia menindih Luhan tadi.

Tao bisa melihat jika Luhan hanya memakai kemeja putih milik Sehun serta banyaknya kissmark di leher Luhan.

Tao menatap kedua orang itu dengan air mata menghiasi wajahnya serta tatapan benci yang ia berikan kepada dua orang di depannya yang masih terpaku.

"Jalang." Desis Tao sambil menatap Luhan membuat Luhan shock.

Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat tatapan benci Tao kepadanya sejak keduanya bersahabat sejak kecil.

"Kenapa kau tak bilang jika kau menyukai namja brengsek ini juga?" tanya Tao kasar. Ini pertama kalinya Tao berkata kasar.

Sehun dan Luhan hanya terdiam.

"Wae? Kalian tak ingin menyangkal eoh?"

"Haha betapa bodohnya aku di bodohi oleh namjachingu dan sahabatku sendiri?" tawa sumbang Tao terdengar pilu.

"Aku tak ingin menyangkal karena aku memang mencintai Sehun." Ucap Luhan dingin.

Tao menatap Luhan dengan datar.

"Sudah kuduga." Ucap Tao dingin.

Luhan menatap Tao sambil menyeringai.

"Kau yang mengambilnya dariku Tao, bukan aku." Ucap Luhan datar.

"Jinjja?" tanya Tao menantang.

"Kalau begitu ambilah-" ucap Tao sambil menatap Sehun. "Aku sudah tak membutuhkannya lagi." Lanjut Tao sambil menyeringai.

Rahang Luhan menggeras, ia mendekati Tao bersiap menampar namja panda itu namun sebelum itu Tao telah mencengkram tangan Luhan dan membanting namja cantik itu ke tembok.

Sehun terbelalak, ia lantas berdiri dan membantu Luhan bangun, sedangkan Luhan meringis kesakitan karena punggungnya menabrak tembok.

Tao menatap miris saat Sehun menolong Luhan dan membantu namja itu bangun.

"Bagaimana bisa selama ini aku berhubungan dengan seorang pengkhianat. Huh."

"Hentikan Tao, aku minta maaf karena berselingkuh darimu. Kumohon jangan seperti ini." ujar Sehun.

Tao terkekeh mendengar perkataan Sehun yang seakan-akan memihak Luhan.

"Hentikan? Geure, anggap saja aku tak pernah mengenal kalian." Tao berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Sehun dan Luhan.

Tak ada yang menyadari jika Tao meneteskan airmatanya saat ia berbalik keluar dari apartemen Sehun itu.

.

.

.

"**CUTTT"**

Tao berjalan sambil menghapus airmatanya dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu serta menghentak-hentakkan kakinya membuat semua kru sampai sutradara disana menggelengkan kepala mereka melihat kebiasaan namja panda itu.

"Gege~ hiks."

Seorang namja tampan berambut pirang menghampiri namja panda itu. Ia memeluk Tao dengan erat sambil menggelus rambut hitam namja itu.

"Ada apa, Baby panda?" tanya namja pirang bernama Wu Yi Fan yang biasa di panggil Kris.

"Aku kesal hiks." Ucap Tao sambil mengesek-gesekkan wajahnya di dada bidang Kris.

Kris menghela nafas. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan sifat Tao ini. Setiap namja manis itu mendapat peran seperti tadi, ia pasti kesal meski pada awalnya Tao akan semangat dan berjanji akan melakukan yang terbaik. Memang akting namja panda itu harus di acungi jempol meski begitu sehabis syuting, ia pasti akan menangis dan merengek kepada Kris karena ia tak suka menyakiti orang lain meski hanya di sebuah film sekalipun. Itulah Tao yang polos, manis serta sensitif.

"Uljima, Tao-ie. Aku tak apa, sungguh." Ucap Luhan yang kini ada di belakang Tao sambil menggelus rambut halus Tao. Ia sudah hafal denga sifat Tao ini karena mereka sering bermain di film yang sama.

Tao melepaskan pelukan Kris dan membalikkan badannya menatap Luhan dengan wajah penuh air mata dan memerahnya.

"Ta-tapi, doronganku tadi pasti sangat keras, ge. Kau pasti kesakitan kan?" tanya Tao masih dengan mata berairnya.

Luhan terkekeh melihat wajah imut Tao yang menangis. "Tidak Tao, itu tak sakit. Lagipula Sehun sudah mengobatiku." Ujar Luhan sambil tersenyum lembut menatap Sehun yang berada di sampingnya.

"Sudahlah, baby. Kenapa kau selalu menangis setiap memukul lawan mainmu dalam film eoh?" tanya Kris sedikit frustasi.

Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya menatap Kris kesal.

"Bilang saja gege ingin mengataiku cengeng kan?" tanya Tao sambil mendelik kesal kepada Kris.

Kris menghela nafas frustasi sedangkan HunHan hanya tertawa melihat tampang kusut Kris yang jarang sekali mereka lihat.

Kris memang namjachigu Tao namun ia bukan artis, ia adalah manager Tao. Sejak melamar sebagai seorang manager, ia diberi tugas oleh agensi tempat Tao bernaung untuk menjadi manager Tao, awalnya ia cukup kesal dn kerepotan saat pertama kali mengetahui sifat Tao yang unik itu namun lama-kelamaan ia mulai terbiasa, bahkan ia akan memeluk Tao dan menenangkannya selesai syuting, hal itu tentunya membuat keduanya memiliki perasaan selain seorang artis dan managernya. Yaitu **cinta**.

"Kajja kita pulang saja, baby." Ajak Kris sambil menyeret Tao yang masih kesal kepada namja asal kanada itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau masih marah eoh?" tanya Kris menatap Tao yang berbaring memunggunginya.

Ia dan Tao memang tinggal dalam 1 apartemen sejak keduanya menjalin hubungan cinta 3 tahun lalu.

Tao hanya terdiam. Meski ia belum tidur namun ia malas menjawab pertanyaan Kris.

**Sret**

Kris membalikkan tubuh Tao dengan sekali sentak sehingga kini keduanya bertatapan.

Kris memajukan tubuhnya mendekati Tao sehingga kini wajah keduanya hanya berjarak 10cm.

_**Cup**_

"Aku tak mengataimu cengeng, baby." Ucap Kris setelah mengecup bibir kucing milik namjachingunya itu. Meski begitu Tao hanya terdiam.

"Aku hanya tak ingin melihatmu menangis lagi, baby-" Kris menyatukan hidung keduanya setelah mengecup kecil ujung hidung Tao. Namja panda di depannya sempat memejamkan matanya saat Kris menggelus pipinya dengan lembut.

"-hatiku sakit melihatnya." Lanjut Kris sambil mengecup kedua mata Tao bergantian.

"Mian, ge." Lirih Tao sambil menatap Kris yang sama sekali tak menjauhkan wajahnya. Kedua hidung namja itu masih bersentuhan.

"Tak apa sayang, jangan menangis lagi mulai sekarang." Kris mengecup pipi chubby Tao berkali-kali membuat namja pandanya itu merona malu sambil mengangguk.

"Wo ai ni, ge."

"Wo ye ai ni, baby."

_**CUP**_

Kris mengecup bibir kucing Tao dengan lembut sedangkan Tao menangkup rahang tegas Kris sambil menggelusnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**


End file.
